clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sockpuppets411/2
Thats my old talk. THis is the new talk.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Ok... It is ARCHIVED!!!!!! :) OK --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!!! 23:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) OK DELETE WHAT I WROTE ON YOUR USER PAGE!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:15, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I WILL DO IT NOT REALLY. I know it is wrong writing stuff on your user page. Sorry --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Please don't have me blocked. Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:17, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I will delete that 'COPY and PASTE SECTION ON UR USER PAGE! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 8 September 2008 (UTC) OR... NOT!--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:24, 8 September 2008 (UTC) alright --Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) You are preventing your user page from becoming vandalized. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!!! 23:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Now only users can edit it. I don't want to ban IP addresses, I want to know who did it! HAHA!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:29, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for supporting me on the bearucrat thingy, but I'm 100% sure they won't make me one. I guess Aqua Jet deserved it more. [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin](Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 15:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I AM ON NOW! I'm on NOW!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I, Sk8rbluscat is Sockpuppets411 will be his 'homeboy' from now on. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hopefully Aqua Jet won't become POWER Hungry. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Put the homeboy sentence on your user page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Old messages Hi Sockpuppets. I was wondering....what's with the old messages???? Sammysk 00:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Jumble A few minutes for the words besides protest, a good three minutes for the word protest. --Freeloh 00:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Phobia Yeah, really I'm scared of all insects... VERY scared... except butterflies... except close up butterflies. Close up butterflies are creepy... new subject! Have you seen 'My Secret' on my user page? --Freeloh 00:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, thanks, it didn't exactly help, but I'm glad you tried to! :) --Freeloh 01:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No No, you don't ruin everything, you definitely made me happy... just what I needed! --Freeloh 01:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) StH Ah, I don't care if songs have bad things or good things in them as long as I like them, the only problem of ones with bad things in them is that my band is DEFINITELY not playing them. ;) (I'm the singer!) --Freeloh 01:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Band Yeah, I could be a kind of guitar, if I didn't completely suck at it! xD I can only sing, but I'm talented at it at least, which makes up for my sucky guitar playing. Plus, my friend plays guitar anyway. :P But, our drummer quit his druming position, so the bassist took over for him, so we can't find a bass! We need one before we can play our first song... (which we decided will be Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy.) --Freeloh 01:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, all this coming out of that thing on my page... :P --Freeloh 01:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Ah I haven't heard either of those! ^.^ Originally, we were gonna play BYOB by System of a Down, but we decided in the end on Dead on Arrival... it rocks my socks! --Freeloh 01:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) SoaD Yeah, BYOB is the only System of a Down song I've actually heard! --Freeloh 01:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Sockpuppets Hey Sockpuppets. :) What is up? --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:32, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Beaurocrat I already promoted an active user (User:Mrperson777). Plus, Aqua Jet was a really good user with great grammar, and I had no idea he/she quit until I saved it. So please stop attacking me on my talk page. Just because a person is a Beauracrat does not mean they will become the next Webmaster. If you read the announcement section, you'll find out about the Webmaster. Thank you in advance, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:35, 10 September 2008 (UTC) NO I haven't I haven't used that animator --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Beauracrat ''You've recieved a thirty second block. I've been looking around on other talk pages, and I've been noticing how angry you are and performing the Internet equivalent of screaming. According to Internet Slang, such actions are reffered to as "flaming", of which is against the Wiki Law. Mr. Sockpuppets, I was actually thinking about giving you some kind of award or image, but that's changed my mind. Plus, Mrperson777 was also promoted to Beauracrat. I couldn't decide between Mrperson and Dancing Penguin, so I flipped a coin. Mrperson777 won my pure chance. It was him or Dancing Penguin. So please stop with your angry posts. The deed is done anyway. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Apology Well of course you're forgiven! Nothing is needed as an apology... although there is one thing I could use. As a fellow American, I hope you understand the importance of 9/11. Thus, I put an image of respect for today. User:4th hale consistently tries to remove the image, saying "it's not about CP". In the end, I had to something I never did before: I had to tell him I was the Co-Webmaster and I over ruled him. Yes, that is indeed a little harsh, but the USA and 9/11 have a major significance to me. He wants to have the image removed. Could you tell him on his talk page to keep the flag? That would mean a lot to me. Thank you, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:27, 11 September 2008 (UTC) The Star Spangled Banner *Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light, *What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming? *Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, *O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? *And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air *Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. *Oh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave *O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? This is the United States of America, we fought our way to become the way it is today. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:11, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hey... I am a CLASSIC ROCK I like Classic Rock. Not 'HEAVY MEDAL'!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) gimme the link 2 it. please. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Pivot You use Pivot Animator? Cool, me too! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 22:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I am installing Pivot Animator. Good Song! Hey Sockpuppets, that is a GOOD song. I also have Pivot on my computer.--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:28, 12 September 2008 (UTC) It does! I made another one. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) That Pivot animation is cool, in my thoughts! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Young Socks That's amazing! So you actually know someone with abinism. Wow. I've seen pictures of people with albinism in a book. You should consider yourself blessed to have someone with such a special condition. There is one thing I've always wanted to know about albinism, though: is it true that a person inflicted with albinism is unable to go into the sun without bad skin damage? If so, are there ways aound it? I don't mean to sound offensive, but I am really curious. Thank you, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ha! I'm typing this sentence... with SOCKS on my hands!! Get it? SOCK-puppets? HA! I hope I brightened your day!! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:15, 13 September 2008 (UTC) HA HA!!! SOCKS!!! RE: Iron Maiden Well, I didn't even know that you spoke of it until you informed me, but since they have a song called "Number of the Beast, than I am afraid that it's forbidden. The number six six six is a satanic number. The Bible says it represents the devil himself. Also, an "iron maiden" is a medieval torture devise consisting of a sarcophagus with huge spikes inside... I think you know the rest of that... Sorry. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Iron Maiden II Yes, go ahead and take it down. Thank you. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:08, 13 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Man in the Window Yes, I've heard that story, but that's not how I learned it. <> In the e-mail version I recieved, the two men were best friends. As they grew older, they became less and less of interest in one another. In other words, they stopped talking. They were put in a nursing home in the same room, one with a window, one without. Both were paralyzed waist-down, yada-yada-yada, same as your story. Though, the window guy, since his roomate couldn't see the window and had nothing else to do, told him about what he saw, and every day for years, the other guy would look forward to the time of day in which his friend told about the sights. As the years dragged on, he became more and more excited about each day of the window stories. In fact, he wished to see the window himself. Thus, he paid less attention to his friend, and more about his window stories. Eventually, the window man died of natural death, and the other asked for his bed. When he looked out the window, all he saw was a brick wall. Stunned, he later spoke to a nurse and told him about the years of stories, and the nurse was surprised. He told him the other guy was blind! In the end, the man learned that the only reason his friend made up those stories was to make him happy. He learned a lesson that day: friendship brings out the best of people. I've recieved other versions, including one similar to yours, but I never liked that version. It was heart-breaking. I have a soft spot for lovable old geezers. Another note, I may have the e-mail I got, sooner or later, I'll find it and share it with you. Hopefully, you'll use my version instead. Yours is very depressing. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) great. Just great Just when I quit, that little punk Chlorine pops in and hacks me. Thank goodness the little moron didn't change my password. So, let me guess, for this, no more sysop, eh?-Соккпуппитс411( |talk 00:21, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I am not as familiar with your background and editing style as the local admins are -- I just performed the emergency de-sysop to prevent further annoyance. I suggest you talk to the administrators here. If they are convinced that it is really you and not Chlorine (or that there is not something else fishy going on here), then they can resysop you. Best wishes — Catherine (talk) 00:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I'm sad... I'm sad that you're quitting-- I'm really crying! --Freeloh 03:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Youre Quitting!! You shouldnt quit!~~ I fel compelled to gve you my award before you leave --Piebob2323 03:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Listen For getting hacked, and seeing that the format is back, I am going to flip out next time that little rat Chlorine shows his face here. I am banned because taht rat hacked me!!!!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 12:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) if anyone has any heart I have been desysoped. I got banned. My brother got banned. What he said was a joke! People say that here all the time! he is able to say it too! Besides, back to the topic. I was going to quit there, but I was then hacked by none other than... Chlorine. Go look at my recent changes, a lot of them are bad cuz of him. Thank you Piebob. Thanks Freeloh. I was about to leave because the drama here is getting whack! But, if I am unblockd, and get my sysop ability back, I think I will stay a long time. PS:Aqua Jet, leave it to an albino who rarely goes outside to know what to say to a person.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 12:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hey I hope you stay here for a long time, because you rock buddy! And that Chlorine will get his/her punisment, I swear!! By the way, why was your brother banned? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 16:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) could anybody unban me please?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 17:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) About you getting blocked... that LITTLE BAD GUY, Cloriene, HE GETS YOU DE SYSOPED! NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN EDIT YOUR USER PAGE!!!!!! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW, for you. Of course... EVERYONE shares YOUR IP address. You are a target to everyone else. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) finally If I got resysoped, it would be perfect. Just gotta wait for the IP to end. By the way, chlorine shares my IP. so does his sock. Wompus72 shared mine. Brother. Other wompuses are chlorine. Mr. Bonesey5 was a mistake. thats it. But, I am so far, free.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) hello? Any bureaucrats mind estting me with rollback and sysop again? --Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) WE'LL TRY Once a high powered admin is on ust tell him. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 20:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Against/Neutral for me? Vote here!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I got dinner If anyone is on, and turtlshroom or the others get on, coud you tell them? PLEASE?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) how to unblock IP If i remember correctly, you unblock the user, then block im again, but don't check IP block. I think thats how it works.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:47, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I said hi to your lil bro Hey Sockpuppets, i told your little brother hi and asked him if he'd vote 4 me. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I am typing with socks on hands lol--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Cool, for the record. Add my vote, his vote, and arealwompus's vote. All my family, all supporters.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) unblocking my IP 2181 thats the block number. Any admins, please fix. Sk8r, please tell the bureaucrats about this mess.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC) can anyone fix me up? I just want to edit constructively tonight!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 21:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I told TurtleShroom and Barkjon I asked them and put what you said on that. I put this: Could you unblock Sockpuppet's IP address? He wants to get back to editing. He says '2181 thats the block number. Any admins, please fix. Sk8r, please tell the bureaucrats about this mess.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC)' I put your words in that sentence. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:21, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I NEED 5 MORE VOTES TO GO! Hey! I need 5 more votes to go become a SYSOP!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I told Mrperson777 I just now told Mrperson777. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) so.. Slow progress, Eh?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 23:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Yes slow progress Sk8rbluscat's weather My weather is getting bad... already had a couple of power glitches. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 23:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Probably won't be on wiki for a while. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 23:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) STUPID TD IKE!!!! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!!!!! IF THE WEATHER GETS WORSE I MAY NEVER GO ON THE COMPUTER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!* *only joking! OK... It is not that bad The storm is NOT that bad. :) To vote you put your name on the page Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for Adminship --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:25, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I will probably I will probably be able to edit freely tomorrow.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 00:36, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I unblocked you I unblocked you.--[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 00:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) do you think that weather was bad? or did you click that link? It was MY weather that was bad. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:41, 15 September 2008 (UTC) IP address ust my IP address, oh by the way, the weather isn't superbad, its rought though. My IP address is still blocked.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 00:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) That weather is bad enough to get power glitches/surges. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:49, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for voting! I got 11 VOTES! Thanks!!!! 3 Sk8rbluscat awardz!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Ike sped up thru USA Ike sped up through and into Canada now. I lost power. I had 60-70 MPH Winds!!!!!!!! It moved a 400 lb. Portable Garage thing and put it onto electric wires. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:05, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I am NOT on wall of fame I am not on the wall of fame anymore. I took that fame template off my user page. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:21, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :( cries about it. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:21, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Sockpuppets411! I am now a Sysop! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Remember this... The Rollback and the Sysop... Now it is The Sysop and the Sysop!!!! I am now a sysop!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:34, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhh... NO Not that signature. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 ANOTHER IDEA!!! I couldn't read it I am on a Win2k machiene and I couldn't read it. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:50, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I could read that one. I like the one you have now. ;) It makes the letters look cool, right? --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:54, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I tried to make the font better. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411( |talk 00:55, 16 September 2008 (UTC) What's fave color?--Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I got to go to bed... See you on wiki tomorrow. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Sockpupppets411 Rocks my Socks! blue aqua red green cadetblue midnightblue mediumblue yellow black purple pink violet Those are the main colors. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:34, 16 September 2008 (UTC) New signature!!!! Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Say Somethin'!!! Here you go! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) What the HECK? This is going weird! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:46, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I put Jokerman for you. ;) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:48, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I think you said you wanted a Jokerman, right? If not, MY mind is going weird! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) what the heck? Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 It says invalid HTML tags! I have no idea what those are! --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411( |talk 22:00, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! Tell your lil bro I said hi. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 22:37, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know my password. I can make you a signature! -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 22:41, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I need my sig code for that. :( Šŏ pũppëts411 I see your problem I see your problem... It is that you are using it with a font. I had the same error when I tried to go to Chiller.I started from scratch and got my signature to what it is today. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) See any difference? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I am NOT changing it again. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Sk8r here I knew what the problem was for you. I did help you. (I had the same problem). I have Orange and Black for the Sharon Tigers! :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:00, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I just don't want Chiller! I don't want mine TINY! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:07, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :O That is weird. Mine said, 'Invalid HTML tags' I was trying to use Chiller. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:09, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Also, if you get blocked (AGAIN) I will be there to unblock you. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:11, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Check mine out! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:14, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I agree that it's fun! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:17, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Check mine out now! I hope to get Rocket Science Wiki up and running! When I get MY own wiki up I will grant you Co-Webmaster status. I will give everyone else Rollback status or Sysop status. I like rockets, by the way. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Rocketscience Wiki request That is my request for that Wiki. I will tell you 1 thing... You won't get blocked all the time! :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:40, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I sure hope we get that idea! (please approve)! If Chlorine gets his paws on your account, I WILL RIP HIS FINGERS OFF! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Only Joking Rocket Science Wiki is up and running! Time for you to COME ON IN! i need an award please give me one please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i dont have any!!!!!!!--Eddy34076 23:47, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi Mystery I don't know whether you have heard, but apparently there is a mystery penguin named Denno Senshi. I looked this up and Denno Senshi, is actually Japanese for 'Electric Soldier'. According to the legends, Denno Senshi roams aimlessly around Club Penguin. Anyone who talks to him/her is said to be cursed with bad luck. According to one source, it says that 'The Senshi Has Banned Your Account'. Strange!!! We can all meet 'The Senshi' as he is commonly known as, on Club Penguin. I won't be able to come because I am going to my cousins birthday party the day we meet him :(. Anyway, according to an anonymous source who left a comment on My CP Website, they say that the Senshi appears ONLY on Saturdays at 4:00pm (British Time) (8.00am Penguin Time), at the Mine. What's even stranger is that he only goes on the server Sherbet (according to anon). So, lets meet him there. Well, you meet him there... PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) ??? Why are you calling Aqua Jet names?Dude,you're a close internet friend of mine,but I have to stick up for her too.Maybe she banned your little brother because he misspelled a few things.Or maybe he called her something.Don't get mad at me.I'm trying to see both sides.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:01, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hi Sockpuppets! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I will be on my wiki if you need me. Hey.. can I be put onto your "Holmes" thingy? Happyface 20:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) WOW --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself... Terminated! 23:55, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Alien I don't believe in extraterrestrial life, but I would prefer you to not put that alien on your signature. For some reason I feel very uncomfortable looking at it and its eyes......... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 19:39, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Feel the burn!-- Image:Frankenstrat.jpgŠŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:36, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, its frankenstrat and the four horsemen!!!! WOOHOO!!! -- Image:Frankenstrat.jpg image:Four.jpgŠŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:37, 24 September 2008 (UTC) FRANKENSTRAT!!!! -- Image:Frankenstrat.jpg image:Four.jpgŠŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:40, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, I see the nice guitars. Are they yours? [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:40, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Re:to much ABBA Actually I don't like Guns & Roses and I don't even know them! And what's wrong about listening to ABBA's music anyways? And I don't like Rock and something related to it because of an incident. The incident was: I was walking on Roxas Blvd in the Philippines with my parents and this rock or heavy metal band just playing and it broke my ears(Not Literally). It was so loud that me and my parents were forced to go back home. Barnacles! I'd rather listen to classical music or 60's 70's 80's & 90's. And like what I said I don't want to pick a fight. I don't like one person angry at me and all this stuff and such! This gives me headache. That's all!--Aqua Jet 10:51, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Webmaster of Rocket Science Wiki] Hi Sockpuppets! What's up??? Reply Okay....--[[User:Aqua Jet|'''Aqua Jet]] Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hit the PrntScrn key, use MS Paint or Photoshop and crop. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 23:36, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hiya socks Did you see? I'm on top users! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 17:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Re:your a bureaucrat! Yeah, okay thanks!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Check the new sig!!! -- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 13:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Siggy!!!! --[[User:sockpuppets411|''ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 15:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) The Yowuza Award --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:30, 27 September 2008 (UTC) What do you mean thanks? You said it on Yowuza's talk. --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 21:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I named MY puffle after you. Yo Sockpuppets!!! My puffle, Sockpuppets is named after you!!!!! Thank me later. You are a good friend of mine on Wikis!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 00:32, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Alien?? I just do like 356556! You have weird signatures ARE U AN ALIEN????????????????? -- 08:44, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Let me guess... I.P. Address making fun of you. Please don't be Chlorine!!!!!!!!! I will SPANK that little punk into the next MILLENIA!!!! He will be so freaked out!!!!! :) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 23:44, 29 September 2008 (UTC) RE:HI bark I'm doin' pretty good. Sorry I haven't been editing much lately. I've had tons of school and my friends always come over to see if I can play the minute I get on the computer.-- Barkjon 01:44, 30 September 2008 (UTC) RE:HI bark I'm doin' pretty good. Sorry I haven't been editing much lately. I've had tons of school and my friends always come over to see if I can play the minute I get on the computer.-- Barkjon 01:45, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Help! On Rocket Science Wiki, I have my I.P. address and user Sk8rbluscat blocked! Help me. This is Sk8r! --Pepy789 00:50, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Really? Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 07:02, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Clowns You hate clowns? Hmm... I always thought the Mimes should be portrayed as evil instead. I met a clown once at an amusement park. He was on stilts, and I was photographed with him! Contrary to popular culture, they don't throw pies in your face... or at least the clown ''I met, he was a very nice man, he shook my hand. Go to The Buzz. The clowns you hate are on the October 2008 section. They want to overthrow the earth! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:44, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Links Could you post links to all of your archived pages? Thank you. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:56, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Hi sockpuppets Hey 411 man! You are the coolest person in the world. I am sick right now. Look at my user page. It's to ensure that people help with The game for bored people. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:46, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Agency. You are now the Blac Ops rank. Please pick your teacher so you will become an apprentice. All new agents must do that. Agent H Welcome new apprentice. You will train alongside my other apprentice, Agent Ninja. Meet in Flippers, Dojo to begin your training. Agent H RE: Spoonzoid - All is safe... for now. Don't worry Sockpuppets, as the Str00del Authority, I can inform you that Spoonzoid is one of the least intelligent members of the Str00del Force, and has no clue of the guitar's powers. Captain Str00del let Spoonzoid keep the spoons, since Spoonzoid uses them to eat Tapioca pudding. That Franken's Strat guitar is already soiled by the tapioca, and even if it wasn't, Spoonzoid is not smart enough to wield its power. Thus, all is safe... for now. Though I would keep a sharp eye out for a while... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 10:30, 6 October 2008 (UTC) hi1 --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 20:44, 6 October 2008 (UTC). I dont really feel like typing today. do you want to meet me on CP? I will be on Half Pipe at snow forts. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 20:44, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I am on Tuxedo at the Snow Forts now. Sorry I had you wait. skaterѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 21:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I will change it to 100.15 maximum! ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:15, 6 October 2008 (UTC) If THIS IS CHLORINE, YOU ARE A PUNK!!!!! YOU VANDALIZED THE ROCKET SCIENCE WIKI! I HATE ALL PEOPLE NAMED CHLORINE!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT INCLUDES YOU REAL CHLORINE! YOU BETTER NOT MESS UP MY PAGE PUNK!!!!!!!!! I am talking about chlorine, not you sockpuppets! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I got trapped with you! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Sock? I'm here to rescue you! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) T TRUCK BLOWS UP IN THREE... TWO... ONE!!!!! You escape and THE Str00DEL gang dies The Sk8r bomb is 10 times more powerful than the atomic bomb! LOL --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) You put your homework off until the last minute? Do it as soon as you get home. Then you will have all the time in the world to go on the computer. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) This is your last warning. Two more strikes and I WILL block you on Rocketscience Wiki! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) On my E-Mail, I am getting A LOT of messages from Wikia. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Each time talk page is changed. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I saw! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Meet in Rocket Science Wiki please. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:08, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Webmaster of R.S. WIki! I'm here... I'm here... What's the rush? =ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) OK! Skater Bluscat Surfer aka Skaterbluscat RE: Spoonzoid Well, everyone knows Spoonzoid is selfish, and unless the one and only Mister Bean shows up, he is not handing them over. Remember, Spoonzoid uses those guitars to eat tapioca pudding, and thus their powr is ruined due to being covered in pudding. Onbe thing I've learned over the years is that food and electronic don't mix. Also, Str00del may be a genious, but he's phsycotic. I don't think he would have a master plan. Allow me to show you the Str00del Force ranks. Remeber that Str00del is not the smartest ghost: Each higher level has more power than the last. 1 the most powerful, going in descending order. 1. Mister Bean (...) 2. Captain Str00del 2. Spoonzoid 3. Waffles (yes, he ranks food in the Force...) 4. Strudel (yes, he ranks food in the Force...) 5. Chlorine 6. Mother of the Puppets and last and least: 7. Sergeant Str00del (who wants revenge) ---- P.S.: If you must know, only Spoonzoid and Captain Str00del are true members of the force. You see, Chlorine, Mother of the Puppets, and the Sergeant are actually using Str00del (remember that he's a semi-insane ghost who died a age 10 and is very immature)! Friend, the poor Captain has no idea his own team mates are only his "friends" so that they can use his robotic chahuahuas and anything they can get their hands on! As your dialouge stated, they scared the ghost with cinnamon (a severe allergy of his) so that he would float off and hide in a refrigerator. In other words, Captain Str00del is merely a pawn in a bigger plan. A ghost of an AOL educated ten year old can't do that much, nor can Spoonzoid. Mother of the Puppets, Chlorine, and the Sergeant are the true dangers. Captain Str00del is more of comic relief than anything. All he does is take EggoTM waffles and raid refrigerators. He also burns tacos... but that's about it. If you read the member's pages, you might learn more. Str00del is being used, Sockpuppets! Over and out: Agent Tortuga de Seta Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 17:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Language "Dillweed" is officially banned from use in the CPW, as well as suck as a description. Both are very offensive to me. Try stupid-kabob, moron, stupid, loser, and imbecile. TurtleShroom RE: Guitar Video I decided to watch your video of the Franken's Strat guitar... that man is incredibly gifted. I could tell by the first 52 seconds. I stopped after that, but I must admit: The guitarist is incredible. You're correct, that guitar is indeed outstanding. He was also a spaz. I am still stunned that he can play his guitar while looking at the crowd an making stupid facial gestures. Thank you for showing me. Rock and Roll is indeed a great genre (as long as they don't swear). My family loves the Eighties music. My sister, mother, and father all know so many songs it'll make your head spin. Why, even I'', of all people, can recognize one band no matter what they are singing... with you being a frequent listener of the Rock and Roll genre, I'm sure you have heard of the band named "Styx". The lead singer holds a note which is so distintive, I immediantly can tell anytime the band "Styx" is singing. When I was little, we had a CD of the Queen band, their "Greatist Hits", if I recall. That band is unique... I never understood Fat Bottomed Girls (I conaider it comedy so don't tell me the meaning) nor Bicycle Race (that one is weird), and "Somebody to Love" reminds me of the Glee Club choirs. Then there's "We Will Rock You". For some reason, I associate it with Nazis. One of the lyrics states: "Buddy, you're a young man, hard man, playing in the streets, gone take over the world someday! You've got mud (another verse says "blood") on your face, a big disgrace, waving your ''banner all over the place." That entire verse pretty much is Adolf Hitler in a nutshell. Yet, my father insists the verse is speaking of football. Since my father knows more about Rock and Roll than me, he's probably right. Then there's "We Are the Champions"... now that brings back joyous memories from days of old. I once sang a parody of the chorus called "We Are the Mushrooms" at age four: We are the Mushrooms, my friends, and we'll keep on crawling (don't ask) 'till the end! We are the Mushrooms! We are the Mushshrooms! No time for turtles (I like turtles AND mushrooms), for we are the Mushrooms! Of the woorrrrlllllddddd!!!!!! A while back, I rewrote said parody and came up with this educational yet humorus edition: We are the Mushrooms, my friends, and we keep decomposing 'till the end! We are the Mushrooms! We are the Mushrooms! No time for mildew, for we are the Mushrooms! Of the wooorrrrrlllldddd!!! Anyway, I someday hope to write the entire parody, though I can't sing. Have a rocking day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 17:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) LOLZZ!!!!! Itz M3, Str00del! | not a PaWN of da Forc3! I run dA forc3! My frIendz like me for wh0 I aM aNd they wiLL h3lp ME spam da wikee and RAiD da refrigerators! g00d Dayz 2 U sir! Da forc3 "PWNz"!!! Yes, I w3nt th3rE! LOLZ!!!!!! p.S.: tHank you for da Sp00nZ. Sp00nZoiD luvs dEm!! | nev3R s33n him s0 happee!! P.S.s: az tok3n of my th4nk-n3ss, i Want U to know ur fridG3 will noT get raided foR da r3st of da we3K! HAv3 a TaC0 buRn|ng daY!! STR00DEL!! ? I noticed you recieved a message from Str00del. I ran a lie detector over that message above there, and get this: he's actually telling the truth! He really is thanking you! I guess the Captain isn't really evil after all... just phycotic! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 17:33, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Guuitar Dentistry WOW! So, you're saying a man can play a guitar with his teeth?! I don't even see how that is physically possible! What next? Will someone play a guitar with their feet? I guess I learned something today... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 20:54, 9 October 2008 (UTC) 4th Hale No! I was just talking about my respect for both of them. I wouldn't change my mind about 4th Hale having my respect DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:34, 9 October 2008 (UTC) You rock out LOUD --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 21:54, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I'm glad Chlorine is out of the picture! Probably his mom told him to apologize to the whole Wiki. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:46, 11 October 2008 (UTC) The boy with backwards R in signature LOL! Your line is Go eat a sock. Mine is go eat a roller skate! Go eat a roller skate. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 12:58, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Kind of. I came in April and had a 5 month break. I came back in August, the 10th to be exact. I remember when NONE of them were Sysops. It's bad enough that I am SOO mad that I want to block myself!!!! This is serious, if I want to block myself for Infinity!!! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Top Agents I really like all of the villains though. What are we going to do with them? I could always give them cameos in my CP videos... they need a use after all! We put too much time in the villains to eradicate them. Sure, we can delete Top Agents, but we're going to have to do something with ALL of the villains (I'm actually a Str00del fan)... Any ideas? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 16:12, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Bye You made me quit. Hope you're happy. -- Happyface 18:38, 11 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Happyface's talk page User killer? Now look who's talking... you just made Happyface quit!-- Barkjon 18:50, 11 October 2008 (UTC) You may be right. You might be right.Lots of good users in important positions are turning bad and driving the others away.I'm starting an orginisation called"the Federation of Penguins" to save it.If you join, you must swear not to quit.Think it's a good idea?-- ΔĢ⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫єŋŦGεиιυς 12:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) OH NO! Both webmasters have started being nasty!How can we expect a Wiki that is being run by penguins who break the rules to survive? Still, I'm willing to try...-- ΔĢ⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫єŋŦGεиιυς 13:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I WOULD NEVER QUIT I promised User:TurtleShroom that I would never quit. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 13:20, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I WILL NEVER QUIT!!!!! -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 13:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Crisis? What crisis? -- Happyface 16:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Supertramp album Crisis? What Crisis? is actually a Supertramp Album!!!!!!!!! The Club Penguin Wiki Cisis Hello, I'm going to lie low for now, as the two webmasters seem to be intent on punishing me for one reason or another. Heck, TS just said he's going to give me an unaward! As for Freeloh, maybe he's on holiday, feeling sick, or just can't be bothered to edit. Hopefully he'll be back soon. Dancing Penguin... I'll try and calm him down. He's the person I trust most on this wiki. Happyface becoming a bureaucrat... I think that might be stretching it ever so slightly. 7 Bureaucrats would be a bit of an overload. And to be honest, I think the origin of this crisis stems from the fact that there are too many sysops. Far too many for a wiki as small as this one. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :-O You swore at 4th Hale ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!-- ΔĢ⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫єŋŦGεиιυς 16:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Wait..wha-? I'm becoming a beaucrat? -- Happyface 16:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I don't want a crisis on the Rocket Science Wiki. Time to Meet Everyone has to meet in Flippers dojo for a meeting what to do for the crisis. Happyface 18:23, 12 October 2008 (UTC) award here WPE PRO The filter doesn't allow people to see the words WPE PRO. Belive me, I tested it. DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 19:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) A crisis? A crisis, eh? Tell me, what is this crisis? ~Ozker RE Are you talking about me or you?-- Barkjon 19:50, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Ozker's talk page You're right in those, except one. It isn't regular VS webmaster. It's regular and webmaster VS regular and webmaster. I'm sorry. I wish this didn't happen. It would help stop this a lot if no one cristised each other any more. That includes you and me. I'll do all I can to get this back to normal.-- Barkjon 19:53, 12 October 2008 (UTC) What do you need? Help? Yes! You do! We all do! But most of all, this wiki does.-- Barkjon 19:55, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Ya, you're right. But as webmasters, me and TS need to work the most. Well, maybe not. Ah, I'm confused.-- Barkjon 19:57, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Ya. Seriously.-- Barkjon 19:58, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I am not quitting. I don't care how much AgentGenius hates me. I am not quitting. I will only leave the CPW if I am demoted, banned, and carried out in a handbasket by none other than ''Herbet himself. I will stay until the cows come home. When they come home, I'll send them away and make them come back. I'll sign that Magna Carta, I'm staying. Evil or not, I made a promise to run this Wikia, and a Christian man never goes back on his word. If AgentGenius is reading this, make him read it again. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 21:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) EEEAAhhh?! EEH! Don't say your from the wiki!!! My friends from school go on that! In 8th grade! If they find out I play clu pnguin im dead, dead, and gone. Anyway, I played dumb. So what's the crisis? --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 01:55, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Re:the crisis Sorry..I may not been editing...much because my brother has been playing Spore on my laptop and I can't edit. New Sk8rbluscat award! Here is the new Sk8rbluscat award! Reply Actually, the impersonator is David, some kid that sits next to me in my tech class. He dosen't really have a life. If he impersoates me, he's getting a face forcer. (a thing where you get your hand and and forecfully smear their face. It HURTS =)) --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 20:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I went nuts? What? DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 10:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC)